Generally, the patterns or designs are printed or attached onto the vamp by other manners, or various ornaments are directly fastened onto the vamp in order to decorate the vamp with respect to the slippers in the prior art. On the one hand, the personal requirements of the consumers can hardly be met due to the existing ornaments fixed by these methods when shopping. On the other hand, the ornaments of the vamp can not be replaced by other patterns, designs or ornaments after shopping. In addition, the various ornaments with clamps can be gripped by the consumers, but it will seriously affect the wearing comfortability because the clamps occupy the inner space of the slippers.